


Wicked Hot Chocolate

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Trip spends the night with Robbie and Daisy.





	Wicked Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sunalso!
> 
> beta'd by Gort!

“Yeah, uh, alcohol doesn’t go in hot chocolate.” Trip laughed as he entered Daisy and Robbie’s apartment, tossing his weekend duffel bag on the floor.

  
“Number one, hot chocolate _needs_ a splash of liqueur.” Daisy poured about two fingers of creme de cacao into her mug. “Number two, if Señor  Hardass is okay with it, so should you.”  
  
“C’mere and I’ll show you how hard I am.” Robbie Reyes grinned. He was already on his second mug of Daisy’s Wicked Hot Chocolate (as she'd named it) and his cheeks were flushed.

  
Trip shook his head at the couple. He was in town just for the weekend and because of his work with SHIELD, his visits were getting fewer and more spaced out. But despite that, Daisy always made room for him in her and Robbie's bed when he was available.

“I got training first thing in the morning,” Trip said as he toed off his shoes before walking into the living room. “I can’t have any alcohol.”

  
“More for us,” Robbie and Daisy chimed simultaneously and Trip grinned as he pulled off his scarf and jacket. The three of them had an understanding, and it was a bright spot in his life. Together, Robbie and Daisy were stubborn, with martyr complexes a mile wide, but he balanced them out, making jokes to diffuse tensions, and trying to be the voice of reason when they argued, which was often.

Robbie loved Daisy fiercely and would do anything to make her happy, and as for Trip, he cared for them both and loved being part of their triad and the first person to show Robbie that making love with a guy didn’t make them any less manly.

  
They each had their quirks but when they all came together for sex?

It was explosive.  
  
“Come here, girl.” Robbie patted his lap. “I’ve been waiting all week.”  He mock- glared at Trip. “She’s been playing hard to get since she knew you were visiting.”

  
Daisy took a long sip of her alcoholic hot chocolate as she sauntered over to Robbie. “I made up for it in other ways.”  She perched delicately on his lap. “Didn’t I?”  
  
Robbie smiled and kissed her nose then rubbed his cheek on hers. “You did, _mi amor_ .”  
  
Trip’s chest clenched as he saw them snuggled on the couch, in their own world. Maybe one day he’d find that person who’d look at him like that?

Who could finish his sentences and not need him to be happy all the time?  
  
“You waiting on an invitation, man?” Robbie’s voice broke Trip’s reverie. “We need you.”  
  
“So impatient.” Daisy finished her hot chocolate, her eyes dancing merrily. She loved sex and all aspects of it and loved teasing her men.

Trip joined them at the couch, sitting right next to Robbie, and she kissed her boyfriend gently before reaching over to kiss Trip as well. It turned both of her men on when she kissed them one after the other.

Trip moaned as Daisy teased his mouth open with her tongue and Robbie splayed his hands on her ass, kneading it gently and pushing her towards him.

But Daisy was in the mood to play, and she broke off the kiss and stood up, her lips swollen and wet.

“C’mon girl.” Trip groaned, pulling off his t-shirt and showing off his impressive muscles.

“Patience, Agent Triplett.” Daisy played with the hem of her sweater revealing her bare midriff then a midnight blue lace bra that exposed her nipples.  
  
“You’ve had that on all evening?” Robbie breathed, his eyes on her soft curves. “I need a taste.”  
  
“Wait your turn.” Daisy pushed her leggings down and Trip helped pull them off.

He whistled as he got the view of her very perfect ass in tiny panties. “Damn girl, you get hotter every time I visit.” He smacked her ass knowing how much she loved it.  
  
Daisy giggled as Trip spanked her, and she straddled Robbie while Trip kneaded her ass. She dove her hands into Robbie hair, and angling her face, she kissed him tenderly. “Thanks for doing this with me, babe.” She whispered against his lips. “I love you.” She loved being shared and used, and she was so lucky to have a boyfriend who understood.  
  
Robbie didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. His eyes fluttered shut and he sunk deeper into the couch so she could get comfortable. This was how Robbie showed his love, submitting to her when she needed it and letting her take charge in their sex life.  
  
She kissed him deeply, and as their tongues tangled, she tasted the sweet chocolate and the bite of alcohol and her nipples hardened.  
  
Trip was behind her now, and he must’ve stripped his pants and boxers because she could feel his smooth skin and heavy cock digging into her ass as he kissed her shoulder.  
  
“Keep this on.” Trip popped her bra strap. “I want us to fuck you in it.”

Robbie moaned and broke his kiss with Daisy so he could suck her nipple through the lace, while his hands drifted to her pussy. He pulled her panties aside and fingered her cunt. She was soaked, and he played in her wetness.

“I fucked her mouth all week.” Robbie bit Daisy’s nipple and she gasped. “I couldn’t get any pussy. She wanted to wait till you showed.”

“You cock blocking my boy?” Trip drawled as he picked up the lube that they kept in a wicker basket on the coffee table with condoms and wet wipes.

“He gets rough when I make him wait.” Daisy played with the hair on Robbie's neck, watching him as he suckled her nipples.

“Take my cock out, and ride me,” Robbie growled. He'd pulled her tits out and was hungrily pulling on them now.

  
Daisy smirked as she obeyed, while Trip poured lube on his hands for his cock and then squirted more on her ass so he could penetrate her.  This was her favorite position on the couch- straddling Robbie, while Trip fucked her ass.

Robbie helped Daisy pull his dick out, then he gasped when she started bearing down on the tip. “Yes, _mi vida_. More.”

Just then, Trip fingered Daisy's back entrance and she cried out as Robbie held her hips tightly.

“She can take it. She's been wearing the largest anal plug you brought.” Robbie’s breathing grew shallow.

“Has she now?” Trip chuckled and added another finger and with his other arm, he held Daisy's waist.

“Robbie’s right.” Daisy moaned as her boys held her captive. “I want the real thing. Don't hold back.”

 _“Fuck,_ Robbie she feels so good,” Trip ground out as he pulled his fingers out and inched the meaty head of his cock in Daisy's ass as she squirmed. He squirted more lube on his cock to make sure it would be slick enough.

“I can feel you, Trip.” Robbie's voice was guttural as he pushed Daisy down to the root of his cock.

“I'm so full,” Daisy sobbed, as her clit rubbed right up on Robbie. “Fuck me, please.”

The boys stilled, though their cocks pulsed. They waited, and then moments later, they simultaneously started fucking her.

Daisy whimpered as her breasts jiggled, and the men moved in tandem, in and out, against each other.

 “Can’t believe I didn’t have this hot pussy in a whole week.” Robbie groaned, enjoying the view of Daisy's breasts in his face while Trip fucked her onto his dick.

“She needs a spanking.” Trip was now balls deep in Daisy's ass, while she moaned with every thrust. He slapped her ass on the left side, and then the right, the stinging sound echoing with their moans.

“That's it. Again,” Daisy cried out, knowing she had to be vocal about liking the lashes or Robbie would get worried she was getting hurt. But she needn’t be concerned, because Robbie was close to orgasm as she rode him up and down and the sight of Trip spanking her was driving him closer to the edge.

“Come for me, my love.” Daisy kissed Robbie full on the mouth, giving him permission to let go and she milked him dry, riding his cock and taking every drop of his semen in her.

“ _Te amo_ ,” Robbie groaned, as pleasure washed over him and he clenched his eyes shut and gripped her hips.

 _He's so beautiful like this,_ Daisy thought, her chest growing warm and she wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck, as her orgasm unfurled, not as a crashing wave, but with soft ripples, as she melted into him.

“I love you, too,” she sniffed into his chest as he smoothed her hair from her face.

A sharp slap on her ass brought them back. It was Trip, and Daisy could tell by his jerky movements he would be close.

Robbie pulled her to lay on him so Trip could get better access and his hand splayed on her back.

Trip let out a loud moan, and with a final thrust, he orgasmed, emptying himself in Daisy, then collapsing on her. She squealed at his weight,  and Robbie laughed at them both.

“Sorry,” Trip breathed, nuzzling Daisy's back. “That was too good.”

Daisy wiggled out from between the boys and soon they were all cuddled together on the couch.

“Ready to shower?” Daisy smiled sleepily at Trip as she lay back on Robbie.

Trip’s heart leapt at how beautiful Daisy looked, her dusky skin flushed and her eyes bright with love. But it was for Robbie not him.

“You two go ahead,” he said, softly. “I think I'll have some of that hot chocolate after all.”

Robbie and Daisy exchanged concerned glances, but at his tiny nod, Daisy slid off the couch and, picking up her leggings and top, she went into the bedroom.

“What's going on, man?” Robbie held Trip's hand. “You look spooked ever since you showed up.”

Trip sighed, as he met Robbie's concerned gaze. “It's nothing.”

Robbie surveyed him intently then leaned over and brushed his lips on Trip’s. “It doesn't sound like nothing.” He cradled Trip’s face and kissed him deeper, knowing how the other man craved touch just like Daisy did. “We love you,” Robbie finished, breaking their kiss. “You can come to us with anything.”

Trip softened at the sincerity in Robbie's voice. “I love you guys, too.” He flashed a grin. “How about I go shower since I'm butt ass naked, and you bring me that drink?”

Robbie smiled in return and nodded. He watched in admiration at Trip's muscles as he picked up his discarded clothes and duffel bag then went into the bedroom

He was so lucky, Robbie realized, to have not just one, but two people he could share himself with.

And when he made Trip's drink, he made sure to only add a little extra milk and sugar. He wouldn't want him hungover in the morning, and they’d have plans for him when he came home the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tagged Robbie and Daisy as a couple because they are a couple in this story. I also tagged Robbie and Trip as a couple because they have a special relationship as well. Any feedback with the tags is welcome!


End file.
